gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Hayama
Rena Hayama (早間 レナ Hayama Rena) is Morito's first and only daughter and a support character of Gun X Clover series. Currently, she is Mikado High School's new teacher as the Homeroom Teacher Assistant. Character Information Appearance Rena often seen as a woman with an average height that is taller than her father Morito. She also has a long hair, with her signature ribbon that often tied on the left-side of her hair. Personality Contrasted to her father, Rena appears to be well-mannered and calm collected person. In spite it all, Rena is also serious in choosing a future wife to ensure someone who she and Morito deemed important will never be in danger again. Behind her calm and demeanor lies a horrific secret that only Morito and Master Rank Mercenaries know all too well. Similar to Kotonoha, Rena also has a Multiple Persona that changes her personality that only to be awaken by Simon Belier. As Juri, she is sadistic, ruthless and even possessing murderous intent similar to Mortio's Yasen persona. History Rena was born as a daughter of Mieko Matsui, a woman who possessed a supernatural power named Super Tuning that allowed her to syncing with one person and read that person's heart and even "residential thoughts". When Mieko's powers was awaken and escaped, Rena and Mieko became terrorist targets and often on the run. When they sought shelter at the Japanese Embassy, Rena met Morito as the Matsui Family's guardian and despite she initially views him as a "child", she eventually impressed by his prowess as he has protected the Matsuis. Overtime, their bond also grew as if they were family of three and their happiness seemed to be assured. Unfortunately, that happiness was short-lived as Mieko died one year later in an unknown circumstances. When Rena demanded answers from Morito, he did not reply but blamed himself for lacking his strength to protect her. Despite this brew Juri's hatred against Morito and blamed him for Mieko's death, Rena still loved him as her father and vowed to protect him from harm. Plot Reunion with Morito While Morito and his peers were battling enemies at the Summer Island away from Japan, Rena reports herself to Ann as the new staff of Mikado High School and her new comrade. In spite of Rena's "childish" request, Ann understood her intentions as she knew her yearn to see her father and wonder if Morito was proud to see her again, which Rena stated as a truth.Manga Chapter 37 At the summer festival, Rena, in her summer yūkata, reunited with Morito where she single-handedly stopped the drunken Eleanor and Mitsuba without a single flinch while introduced herself to Morito's proteges as her father's child, much to their (barring Morito) surprise. Several hours later in Morito's room where all four were still stunned by the revelation, Rena explained her goal in the Mikado Academy not only support Morito but also challenging anyone to be Morito's next "wife". However, the competition itself was no easy task as Rena explained that candidate had to be faithful, intelligent and powerful enough to join Hayama Family because of its involvement in dangerous mission, especially the hostage situation; moreover, she adds that that the candidate have to be ast stronger than herself to be qualified and claims that whoever win the competition would be Morito's future wife (and her future "mother"). Rena's words has fired nearly all four protege's souls including Futaba who as eavesdropping outside the room, further Morito's dismay. During her bathe with her father, Rena reminded Morito to realize others and his own feelings, before she slept with him in his futon as parent and child. The next morning, Rena and Morito spent their time together by strolling at the nearby town. In the park, Rena asked Morito what would he do when Japan will be embroiled by war which Morito deemed impossible. Rena then brought up her mother's death, which shaken Morito who explained that he wasn't strong enough back then. Nonetheless, Rena apologized for bringing the incident up and told Morito that while she believed that he will save her if she met any mishaps, she promised that she want to be sure and protect what's to come. After bidding her father farewell, Rena confronted and being challenged by the Saiga Sisters and Hamelin Sister into a duel which she easily wins despite their best teamwork, further deeming that their current state could only hold Morito back. Later, Rena also confronts Kotonoha and tells her that she will let one of her seven persona (Kotonoha's included) to marry Morito if she is able to defeat herself before leaving. Secret Athlete Festival The next day, Rena enters into Class 2-B classroom and introduces herself as Morito's "relative" and the class' Homeroom Teacher Assistant. Abilities and Skills *'Proficient Fighter': Much like her father, Rena is proficient fighter whose prowess and technique claimed to be unequaled by anyone except Morito himself. She even managed to topple Morito's best protege (Eleanor) and Mutsuba (Kotonoha's third persona) despite their berserk form without inflicting any injuries, as well defeating Mikado High School's best students (such as the Saiga sisters and Hamelin Sisters) without even breaking a sweat. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Agility' *'Multiple Personality':Like Kotonoha, Rena also have a Multiple Personality. Unlike Kotonoha however, Rena cannot control her Multiple Personality as parts of her consciousness once she is overtaken by Juri. Trivia *As far as the story goes, Rena is the first and only person in the series whose skills rivals with Morito's. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hayama Family Category:S Rank Mercenary Category:Mikado High School